YuGiOh! 5D's: The Soul of a Duelist!
by YugixMutou
Summary: 15 years have passed since Judai and the gang left Duel Academia. Now a new generation of students have entered the new Duel Academia. Follow Hido Daimon,Fudo Yusei and the gang as they set out to fulfill there dreams at Duel Academia and become pro.
1. Entry Exams!

A/N: Welcome all to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Duelist Genesis. This story is basically a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I say that because in this story, Neo Domino exists, as well as  
some of the key characters from 5D's (the ones I like anyway). Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The Soul of a Duelist takes place fifth teen years after the adventures of Judai Yuki and company. This story centers on the main character, Daimon Hideo, and his adventures at the Duel Academia. The characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's that are in this story are Rua, Ruka, Aki, Jeager,Yusei (as a supporting character) and Jack Atlus and crow. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The Soul of a Duelist !

**Duel 01: Entry Exams!**

(_Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!_) a white-blonde haired boy thought frantically, tearing through the streets of Neo Domino. He had forest green eyes, and wore a long-sleeved red jacket with a high collar over black jeans. Strapped to his left arm was the newest model of the Kaiba Corporation standard Duel-Disk. The boy's name was Daimon Hideo, and if he didn't hurry, he was going to be late to the Duel Academia entrance exams!

As Daimon ducked and dodged several random pedestrians in his way, a towering blue sky-scraper began to come into view. A relieved grin broke out on Daimon's face and he redoubled his efforts. (_Alright!I'm almost there!_) Distracted by the towering building, he never noticed a lean form stepping in front of him from around a corner. Daimon and the other boy crashed into each other with a very audible *thud*,sending Daimon crashing to the ground.

"Hey! Who put a brick wall there..." Daimon muttered, rubbing his head.

As he began to regain his senses, he noticed someone extending their hand towards him. Looking up, Daimon saw that it was the boy he had just ran into. He had black hair with golden highlights and piercing blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol. He also had on black jeans, with a deck box strapped to his belt. He was smiling.

"Go ahead, take my hand." the other boy said warmly. Hesitating only for a split second, Daimon took the other boy's hand and hoisted himself up.

"Hey, thanks man. I'm totally sorry about that, it's just that I'm lat,e and I really want to get into the Duel Academia!" Daimon explained as he rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's cool, that's where I was headed to as well. My name is Yusei Fudo, what's yours?" asked Yusei as he and Daimon started to jog in the direction of Kaiba Corp. HQ.

"My name is Daimon Hideo." replied Daimon, smiling and giving his new friend a thumbs-up.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we both do good on our entry exams,"

------

"HEY, C'MON, LET US IN!!" Daimon cried hysterically, banging his fists against the front desk of the Kaiba Corp. building, comical tears pouring from his eyes.

"Sorry my dear boy, but you are too late." said an unfamiliar (yet strangely annoying) voice.

Yusei and Daimon turned. Behind them was a man no taller than five feet. He looked very effeminate (was he wearing *lipstick?*), and was dressed in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim.

"Hey I didn't know Saggi the Dark Clown was based off a real person." Daimon joked as he broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Yusei offered a small smile.

"How dare you!?" screeched the effeminate man, veins popping out all over his forehead. Raising a gloved fist, he pointed at the two younger males.

"Since you like making jokes, how about I challenge one of you to a duel? If I win, then you will have no chance whatsoever of getting to the Duel Academia. But of one of you win, then both of you will be on

that boat tomorrow heading to Duel Academia with the rest of the new recruits," The lipstick-man explained, strapping a Duel-Disk to his arm and walking off.

"Follow me," he commanded. "I'd like to get this over with."

------

"Welcome to the examination area. Obviously, this is where we'll be having our duel. My name is Jeager, and I am the assistant principal of Duel Academia. I will be your proctor today." Jeager announced, bowing mockingly. All of a sudden, the lights in the arena switched on, revealing a crowd of people.

"These people...they're from Duel Academia." Yusei noted, taking a glance around the area.

"Yes. I initially invited the students to come and watch only the official entry exams, but now they'll get another treat." Jeager promised.

"It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm going to give them a show they'll never forget! Sorry Yusei, but this clown's mine!" Daimon boldly declared as he placed his deck in his Duel-Disk. His Disk automatically shuffled his cards, already in active mode.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go sit over there so I can watch," Yusei said, quickly making his way into the stands. He found a seat beside two green-haired twins.

(_Daimon Hideo..._) Yusei crossed his arms and legs, staring intently down at the arena. (_...let's see what you can do_.)

"DUEL!"

**(Daimon: 4000/Jeager: 4000)**

"I hope you don't mind, Saggi, but I'm going first!" Daimon joked, drawing his sixth card. Daimon studied his hand for a moment before making his move. " I summon my Speed Warrior (Warrior/Level Two/900/400) in attack mode!" Jumping out of a narrow blue portal, Daimon's monster appeared, letting out a loud battle cry.

"Now I play a magic card, Double Summon! This card allows me to normal summon one more time this turn, so now I summon Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level Three/1300/500) to the field in attack mode!" Daimon smirked as his tiny monster appeared in a flash of golden light. "Now I'm going to tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Speed Warrior!" Daimon announced. His monsters jumped into the air, vanishing into a swirling green vortex.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new hope! Become the path that light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! My Duel Partner! Junk Warrior (Warrior/Level Five/2300/1300)!"_

A blue-armored warrior flew out of the vortex, red eyes shining. It performed a complicated flying pattern around the field before coming to a rest at Daimon's side, arms crossed in preparation for battle.

"Wow, that monster looks awesome!" exclaimed a boy in an Osiris Red uniform. He jumped out of his seat, leaning forward eagerly onto the railing to get a closer look. His green hair was pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on either side of his face.

"Oh, Rua, sit down and be quiet!" commanded his twin exasperatedly. She wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, and like her brother, her hair was green, but done up into two high ponytails on both sides of her head, with two shoulder-lengths bangs hanging down on either side of her face.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn," Daimon stated, two brown-backed cards shimmering into existence before him.

"Not a bad move for a mere child," Jeagar mock-complimented as he drew. "I play Distrain Card! This magic card can only be activated when my opponent has two or more set cards in their magic/trap card zone. By my card's effect, I get to select one of those cards, and that card cannot be activated during this turn!" The set card the farthest from Daimon on his right began to cackle with purple electricity. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that if you choose to activate your other set card, you will lose 800 life points?" Jeagar laughed at his opponent's aggravated expression.

"I summon Jester Lord (Spellcaster/Level One/0/0) in attack mode." Jeagar said simply. In a shower of sparks his monster appeared, dressed in an orange and blue jester's outfit, juggling two orange-sized red balls. It let out a loud cackle, clicking the heels of its curved boots together in delight.

(_This guy must really be a clown, summoning a monster like that..._) Daimon thought, eyebrow rose. Jeager, as if hearing this thought, grinned maliciously and slammed a card into is magic/trap card slot.

"Activate Raigeki! All monsters on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed!" In a flash of lightning, Junk Warrior was obliterated.

Daimon scowled, angered at the loss of his monster, but was otherwise unfazed. "So what!? That stupid clown of yours still has zero attack points, so I'm still safe for the turn!"

Jeager wagged a disapproving finger, as though he were speaking to a naughty child. "Does he?" He still had that irritating grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Daimon glanced at Jester Lord...and nearly had a heart attack. Jester Lord: (Spellcaster/Level One/3000/0).

"When my Jester Lord is the only monster on either player's field, he gains 1000 attack points for every magic and trap card on the field!" Jeager laughed. "Jester Lord, direct attack! Royal Bash!" With a loud cackle, Jester Lord flung his balls at Daimon, aiming for his chest.

Daimon scoffed and pressed a button on his Duel-Disk. "Reverse cards, open! Descending Lost Star! Negate Attack!" Junk Warrior suddenly appeared again on Daimon's side of the field, a swirling vortex swallowing the two balls. Daimon smirked at Jeager's furious look and gestured to his Descending Lost Star.

"This trap allows me to special summon one Synchro from my grave in face-up defense mode. Its Level is reduced by one, and its defense becomes zero. However, I activated Negate Attack to prevent you from destroying my Junk Warrior a second time. Now, if you're done...?"

Jeager jerked his head forward once in response, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. Now that Daimon had summoned a monster to the field, his Jester Lord's attack had been reduced to (Spellcaster/Level One/0/0) .

Daimon drew, and winced as a powerful electric current ran through his body. "I take 800 points of damage thanks to your Distrain Card..."

**(Jeagar: 4000/Daimon: 3200)**

"I summon a second Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level Three/1300/500)!" As his warrior made its reappearance, Daimon smirked. "You know what comes next, don't you?"

Jeager looked puzzled for a moment...but then it dawned on him. "You mean..!?"

"Yes! I tune my Level 4 Junk Synchron to my now-Level 4 Junk Warrior!" His monsters nodded at each other before jumping into a green vortex.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new hope! Become the light that shines upon our dreams! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Stardust Dragon (Dragon/Level Eight/2500/2000)!"_ Daimon's dragon appeared with a loud roar, sparkling with star dust.

Up in the watchers' area, Yusei smirked. (_I think I found my rival..._) Yusei pulled a card out of his deck box and held it up next to the holographic representation of Stardust Dragon from his seat. Junk Archer(Warrior/Level Eight/2300/2000).

------  
_**Stardust Dragon has appeared! Can Daimon win his way into Duel Academia, or does Jeagar have move tricks up his sleeve? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The Soul of a Duelist: Duel 02: Crow The Bullet!**_

------

The Duelist in this fic uses the standard Duel-Disk that was used in YuGiOh 5Ds. If you have any ideas on any original OCG cards you have, please let me know so I could use them in my story.


	2. Crow The Bullet!

A/N: Back with the Second chapter of, YuGiOh! R: Soul of a Duelist. Hope you enjoy, and as always Review my fic.

**Duel 02: Crow The Bullet!**

**(Jeagar: 4000/Daimon: 3200)**

"I summon a second Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level Three/1300/500)!" As his warrior made its reappearance, Daimon smirked. "You know what comes next, don't you?"

Jeager looked puzzled for a moment...but then it dawned on him. "You mean..!?"

"Yes! I tune my Level 4 Junk Synchron to my now-Level 4 Junk Warrior!" His monsters nodded at each other before jumping into a green vortex.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new hope! Become the light that shines upon our dreams! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Stardust Dragon (Dragon/Level Eight/2500/2000)!"_ Daimon's dragon appeared with a loud roar, sparkling with star dust.

Up in the watchers' area, Yusei smirked. (_I think I found my rival..._) Yusei pulled a card out of his deck box and held it up next to the holographic representation of Stardust Dragon from his seat. Junk Archer(Warrior/Level Eight/2300/2000).

Back down in the Dueling arena, Daimons Stardust Dragon shined on the field, catching the eyes of the entire audience.

"You're in for it now, Cause see my Stardust Dragon has 2500 ATK, while your Jester Lord has Zero ATK" Daimon Explained, as a ominous grin appeared on his face.

Those chilling words from Daimon caused Jeager to panic a little bit, this being because he realized the fact that he had nothing stopping Daimon's dragon attack.

"Now go Stardust Dragon! Attack, use Shooting Sonic!" Commanded Daimon as he watched his dragon let out a surge of wind causing Jeager's Jester Lord to be shredded into pieces before shattering.

Jeager looked on with great annoyance as he placed his Jester Lord in the discard slot.

**(Jeager: 1500/Daimon: 3200)**

"Does that end your turn; you sorry excuse for a duelist" Jeager rudely said, as he Waited anxiously for his turn to draw.

"I'll place two cards face-down, now I end my turn" Two brown-backed cards shimmered right before Daimons feet.

"It's my turn, Draw!" Jeager declared as he drew a card from his deck.

"Now I play the Magic card! Change of Heart! See this card allows me to take control of a monster on your side of the field, so now come to me Stardust Dragon!" Jeager announced as Daimon watched his Stardust Dragon soar through the air and land on Jeager's side of the field.

"Stardust Dragon!" Daimon let out a loud shout while he watched dismayed that his monster was no longer under his control.

As Jeager gazed upon Daimons fearful face expression, he laughed sadistically as if he knew the end of the duel was near. "Stardust Dragon! Go attack that slacker directly, Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon released a blast of wind that headed towards Daimon.

As the streaming blast quickly made its way towards Daimon, Jeager noticed that Daimon didn't seem worried at all.

"Well it looks like Yusei and I are going to Duel Academia! Reverse Card,open! Ring of Destruction!" Daimon watched as Stardust Dragons Sonic blast instantly dissolved, and Stardust Dragon was equipped with a ring full of grenades on it.

Jeager's skin seemed as if it was about to tear, he jerked his head forward as he now knew the outcome of this duel, his eyes where bulging so much out of it's sockets, they looked like they where ready to drop any minute as Jeager thought (_No! This…..this can't be happening)_ and with that thought still stuck in his mind, Jeager watched the ring of grenades detonate on Stardust Dragon. The field was now engulfed in a cloud of smoke and all you could here was Jeager screaming.

"Ruka take a look! That new kid won against Jeager-Senpei!" cheerfully said Rua as he gripped on the arms of his seat with excitement as he jumped up and down.

(_I can't believe it! He...he actually won_) Yusei thought as he sat on the edge of his seat, trying his hardest not to get over excited.

As the smoke cleared, and the dust settled jeager was now on his knees, he had a pale look on his face as he watched his life points plummet to 0.

(Jeager: 0/ Daimon: 700)

"So, I guess me and Yusei are in right?" Daimon asked as he rubbed the back of his head, with all the anticipation bottled within him, as he let out a child like smile.

"Yes….yes you and your friend are in Duel Academia" Jeager replied, still with the pale look on his face.

---------

_  
_(_It's been a week since we've got into the Duel Academia, the classes stink since both yusei and I where put into the Osiris red dorm by Jeager-Senpei. Yusei was pretty upset at first about me getting him put into Osiris red, but he made peace with it now. We share a room with this energetic kid named Rua, he's pretty cool all he needs is confidence in himself. Well I'm off to go enjoy my time at Duel Academia, so until next time mom and dad, I'm out) _Daimon typed in his cell phone before pressing send. As Daimon looked up, he gazed upon a towering structure in the shape of an inactive Duel-Disk. Daimon now wore a dark red Osiris jacket, dark pants with a deck box strapped to the belt. He wore his Osiris jacket open revealing his plain white t-shirt.

--------

Daimon walked through the halls of the academia for a number of countless moments, there seemed to be no one around the entire school. As Daimon continued walking through the academia alone, he heard a loud commotion coming from inside the academia's dueling gym.

Wanting to see what all the noise was for, Daimon rushed wildly until he made his way inside the gymnasium. There he seen almost every seat filled with all types of students from Osiris red, Oblisk blue, and even Ra yellow.

On the dueling field there was a very familiar boy with green hair wearing an Osiris red uniform, the boy was on his knees as he cried while picking up his duel monsters cards of the ground. Standing a few inch's from the boy was duel academia's best first year student, Hogan Crow.

Crow wore a standard Oblisk blue uniform, and flowing out the costumes lower back, with his spiky orange hair. "Rua, Your nothing but dropout trash, and that's all you'll ever be." Crow unsympathetically stated as he watched tears flow right down Rua's cheeks.

(_Rua!) _Rucka thought, as she watched horrified at the way Crow treated her twin brother.

"It's okay Rucka, You know Crow's always being a jerk" A girl with long brown straight hair with one large curl above her forehead calmly stated. She wore an outfit exactly liked all the other girls in the Oblisk blue.

"I know Izumi" Rucka replied whipping the tears from her eyes, as Izumi rubbed Rucka on the back trying to cheer her up.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Daimon showing great anger asked as he now stood in the middle of the dueling field, placing his Duel-Disk on his arm.

"Well if it isn't Hideo Daimon, the first year dropout boy that defeated Jeager-Senpei, I hope you're not trying to issue a duel with me?" Crow asked as a menacing grin appeared over his face.

(_What in the world is Daimon up to?) _Yusei curiously thought as he sat high up in the stands with the other Osiris red students.

"Well some one has to teach you a lesson" Daimon declared as he placed his deck in his Duel-Disk, causing his Duel-Disk to activate.

Seeing everything that was transpiring, Rua stood up before Daimon and pleaded "Daimon-Sama, this guy's bad news, he wiped me clean without even losing a single life point"

Not paying Rua any attention Daimon replied "Don't worry Rua, I'll take care of this guy"

You could see the irritation on Crow's face as he stared at Daimon, who now took his dueling stance waiting for Crow to activate his duel disk also.

"You must have a serious death wish, but I'll accept your challenge anyway, I want to see how a dropout like you defeated Jeager-Senpei" Crow activated his Duel-Disk as he response to accepting Daimons challenge.

(_I don't know what's going through that new kids head, but it'll be sweet to see the person who defeated Jeager-Senpei duel_) Inzumi thought as she watched anxiously for Crow's and Daimon's duel to get underway.

**(Daimon: 4000/ Crow: 4000)**

"Crow the bullet will give the crowd a show" Crow announced as he drew a card from his deck, causing the crowd to go wild with excitement. "Now I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Sheild (Level 2/100/1800) in defense mode." Crow quickly slapped his card on the appropriate section of his Duel-Disk. Instantly a small black bird in silver appeared on the field.

"Now I special summon Blackwing- Bora the spear (Level 4/1700/800) In attack mode" Crow declared as he watched his monster appeared on the field. On the field appeared A man with a feathered headdress on the field flapping his wings, brandishing a black spiral spear.

"What!?..How come you summoned a second monster in one turn?" Damion demanded an answer, as he stared at the sight of Crow's monsters, with sweat slowly creeping down the side of his face.

"Well se my Blackwing- Bora the spear allows me to special summon him when there is another Blackwing monster on my field." Crow enlightened Daimon, as he prepared to make his next move. "Now I'll place two cards facedown, and I end my turn" Crow made clear as he jammed his cards in the appropriate slot of his Duel-Disk, as he watched the two brown-backed cards appear before him.

"Guess it's my move" Daimon drew a card from his deck, still showing signs he was worried about the monsters Crow had played. "I summon Speed Warrior (Level 2/900/400) in attack mode" Jumping from out of a blue portal, Speed Warrior appeared, going through a series of spins before letting out a battle cry.

"Now it's time for Speed Warriors special ability, during the battle phase of the turn I normal summoned my Speed Warrior, I can double his Attack until the end of the battle phase" Daimon effortlessly explained, as he watched Speed Warrior power up letting out a loud battle cry. Speed Warrior now (Level 2/1800/400)

"Now Speed Warrior, Attack Blackwing- Bora the spear! Go Sonic Edge!" and with that command Speed Warrior paced quickly towards Crow's monster.

As Speed Warrior drew close, Daimon noticed an undeniable evil grin on Crow's face. "Reverse card open! Shrink!" Crow yelled as he watched Daimons eyes bulge out of his sockets. "As you should know, my Magic card halves the attack of a monster on the field, and now I'm using this on your Speed Warrior!" Crow watched his brown-backed card raise up revealing it's self as it shot out a yellow beam, draining half of Speed Warriors attack. Speed Warrior now (Level 2/900/400)

As the know weakened Speed Warrior was just a mere inches from Crow's Blackwing-Bora the spear, The Feathered headdress man placed his spear right into the torso of Speed Warrior, causing the grey armored warrior to let out a battle cry, as he shattered causing Daimons life points to take a tool.

**(Damion: 3200/Crow: 4000)**

(_Damn!)_ Daimon thought as he began to ready his next move. "I'll place three cards facedown, that's it for my turn." Daimon grumbled as he jammed his three cards in the appropriate slot's of his Duel-Disk.

_**Can Daimon bounce back from Crow's counter? Can Crow put an end to Daimons new found stardom? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The Soul of a Duelist.**_


	3. A Duel for the ages! Crow Vs Daimon!

A/N: Back with the third chapter of, Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The Soul of a Duelist! Hope you enjoy, and without further ado, here's the third chapter, Enjoy!

**Part 1: Chasing the title of Kaiser.**

**Duel 03: A duel for the ages! Crow Vs Daimon!**

"Now it's time for Speed Warriors special ability, during the battle phase of the turn I normal summoned my Speed Warrior, I can double his Attack until the end of the battle phase" Daimon effortlessly explained, as he watched Speed Warrior power up letting out a loud battle cry. Speed Warrior now (Level 2/1800/400)

"Now Speed Warrior, Attack Blackwing- Bora the spear! Go Sonic Edge!" and with that command Speed Warrior paced quickly towards Crow's monster.

As Speed Warrior drew close, Daimon noticed an undeniable evil grin on Crow's face. "Reverse card open! Shrink!" Crow yelled as he watched Daimon's eyes bulge out of his sockets. "As you should know, my Magic card halves the attack of a monster on the field, and now I'm using this on your Speed Warrior!" Crow watched his brown-backed card raise up revealing it's self as it shot out a yellow beam, draining half of Speed Warriors attack. Speed Warrior now (Level 2/900/400)

As the know weakened Speed Warrior was just a mere inches from Crow's Blackwing-Bora the spear, The Feathered headdress man placed his spear right into the torso of Speed Warrior, causing the grey armored warrior to let out a battle cry, as he shattered causing Daimon's life points to take a toll.

**(Damion: 3200/Crow: 4000)**

(_Damn!)_ Daimon thought as he began to ready his next move. "I'll place three cards facedown, that's it for my turn." Daimon grumbled as he jammed his three cards in the appropriate slot's of his Duel-Disk.

"It'll be a cold day in hell, before you ever beat Me." insolently said Crow, as he drew a brown-backed card from his deck. "This is where it goes into overdrive, I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (Level 3/1300/1400) in attack mode" As Crow slapped his monster on his Duel-Disk, an array of purple feathers began falling down on the field, Appearing out of the purple feathers that rained on the field, was a green headed, small purple feathered bird, with huge eyes which gave Daimon the creeps.

"Now reverse card open! I reveal Level Re-Tuner!" Crow clicked a button on his Duel-Disk, and Watched the Brow-backed card on the right of him flip up, and reveal itself. "My Trap card, Level Re-Tuner always me to downgrade one of my monster level by 2, so I choose my Blackwing-Bora the spear to loss two levels." Crow explained as he pointed his index finger at his Blue feathered head dressed man.

"Now I Tune my Level 2 Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield, my Level 3 Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind, and my now level 2 Blackwing- Bora the Spear" Crow Announced. All three monsters jumped in the air, fading into a green vortex. Crow began to chant

"_Darkened gales become the wings which will soar to heaven! I Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Armor Master (Level 7/2500/1500) in attack mode." _

Black Feathers began to shower the entire Duel field, out of the black feathers appeared a monster completely covered in navy-blue armor, he flapped his wings, causing the field to be brushed with a gust of wind.

The wind created by Crow's monster caused Daimon to shield himself with his Duel-Disk, while his hair blew wildly with the wind.

(_Oh no! it's going to be over already; I didn't even get a chance to see this boy's dragon.) _Izumi sighed as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Now it's time for me to take complete control" Crow let it be known, as he prepared his Blackwing- Armor Master to launch an attack.

The attention was drawn on the Duel Field, and before long Crow yelled "Go! Blackwing- Armor Master Attack! Black Hurricane" Crow's Blackwing- Armor Master soared into the air, but before it could launch its attack, Daimon's voice broke through the ears of Crow, and his monster.

"Reverse card open! Threatening Roar! With this trap card my opponent can not declare an attack this turn, so I'm safe for another turn" Daimon ecstatically stated, as he watched Blackwing- Armor Master return to the side of Crow, who now by the way had a pretty pissed expression on his face.

A few moments went by as the boys stared at each other; Crow had an infuriated look on his face, while Daimon had a joyful smirk on his face.

As a few more seconds went by, Daimon drew a card from his deck and announced "Since you're not moving I guess I'll take my turn." Daemon examined his hand for a few moments before he planned out his next move.

"Now I summon my Tuner monster Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level 3/1300/500) in attack mode" Daimon slapped his monster on his Duel-Disk, a flash of golden light appeared, and springing from this light was Junk Synchron.

"Now for my monsters special ability, when Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I get to bring back 1 level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode, so come on back Speed warrior." In a flash of blue light, Speed Warrior showed him self on the field, letting out a loud battle cry.

"Now I activate my Magic card! Forceful Retreat! This card allows me to give up 1000 of my life points in order to return any number of set cards on my opponent's field." Daimon explained, as he watched Crow return his set cards to his hand.

(_What the hell is this kid planning?..) _Crow puzzled his mind, His eyebrow rose, as he tried to figure out what exactly Daimon was trying to do.

Before Daimon went on with his turn, he watched his life points decrease do to the effect of his Forceful Retreat card.

**(Daimon: 3000/Crow: 4000)**

(_Daimon never fails to surprise me…) _Yusei thought, as he sat up in the stands with his arms crossed, watching his Osiris red roommate do battle.

"It's time to go Synchro! I Tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to My Level 2 Speed warrior!" Daimon made Known. His monsters jumped into the air, vanishing into a green vortex.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new hope! Become the path that light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! My Duel Partner! Junk Warrior (Warrior/Level Five/2300/1300)!"_

A blue-armored warrior flew out of the vortex, his red eyes shining. It performed a series of spins before landing at Daimon's side, pumping its large metal fist at Crow.

(_Daimon-Sama played that awesome card again!..) _Rua thought, as he held on to the side of the Duel Field, as he watched the on-going duel.

"Your Scrap heap of a warrior isn't strong enough to take down my Blackwing- Armor master" Crow stated, as he began to snicker at the sight of Junk Warrior.

"Just wait because now I reveal my reverse card! Synchro Strike! This trap card allows my targeted Synchro summoned monster gains 500 attack for each Synchro material monster used to summon it, until the end phase." Daimon explained, as he enlightened Crow on the effect of his Synchro Strike card.

A red aura surrounded Junk Warrior, as he held his fist in the air and his attack power increased by 1000 points. Junk Warrior now (Warrior/Level Five/3300/1300)

"What! How can this be?" Crow questioned, as his veins where no pulsing out of his forehead, as his eyes bulged from his sockets.

"That's not the end of it, Reverse card open!" Daimon yelled, as he clicked a button on his Duel-Disk, and watched his last brown-backed card flip up. "I activate my Trap card, Scrap Fist! This card allows me to give up any amount of my life points, in order to increase the attack of my Junk Warrior, so I'm going to increase Junk Warrior's attack by 1500" Daimon yelled, as he lost 1500 of his life points, and watch a red aura surround Junk Warrior as its attack went up another notch. Junk Warrior now (Warrior/Level Five/4800/1300)

**(Daimon: 1500/Crow: 4000)**

"What! This can't be, in a single turn his monsters attack points went up to 4800!" Crow stuttered, as he watched horrified of the events that took place on Daimon's turn.

With a grin appearing all over Daimon's face, he yelled "Now take this, Junk Warrior attack! Go Scrap Fist!" And with that command Junk Warrior leaped in the air, then quickly soared straight towards Crows Blackwing- Armor Master.

Junk Warrior planted a devastating right fist in the face of Blackwing- Armor Master, causing it to shatter, and its master to lose heavy life points.

**(Daimon: 1500/Crow: 1700)**

(_This can't be happening! That kid just whipped almost half of Crow's life points away in just one shot!..)_ Thought a boy with Jet black hair that juts in backward and down directions, He wore standard Ra yellow outfit, with white pants, and a deck box attached to his belt loop. This boy jumped out of his seat, gaining attention from his fellow Ra dorm mates, as he watched shock at what just went down in the duel field.

(_Who….Who the hell is this kid?._.) Crow thought as he gasped for air, trying to cope with the situation that transpired.

"I'll place my last two cards facedown, and turn it over to you" Two brown-backed cards shimmered into existence in front of Daimon.

Fearing that his rain as the elite duelist of Duel Academia was coming to an end, Crow speedily drew a card from his deck, as he began to think (_If I don't finish this guy soon I'm toast!...)_

Crow instantly took a glance at the card he had drawn from his deck, he began to snicker a little before screaming out "I activate my Magic card! Synchro's Will! See this card allows me to remove one Synchro monster from my graveyard, in order to draw until I have six cards in my hand." Crow quickly drew from his deck until his hand was full with six cards.

"I summon my Blackwing- Foehn the steel chain (Level 2/500/800) in attack mode!" Crow watched, as his black-winged, ninja clothing, wearing monster appeared on the field, and began soaring around Crow.

"I don't think that cards going to put up a fight against my Junk Warrior" Daimon laughed, holding his torso trying not to let the laughter get out of control.

"Don't start laughing yet, because now I special summon, my Blackwing- Elfen of the pitch black (LV6/ ATK/2200 DEF/1200) in attack mode." A black portal appeared just before Crow, and flying from out of the black portal, was a Winged, fox looking creature, which let out a loud battle cry, as it soared around its master.

Daimon's jaw literarily drooped to the ground, before saying "Hey that monsters a Level 6, you didn't even release a monster to summon it." Daimon stated the obvious.

"Well dropout boy, when there's another monster on my field with Blackwing in it's name, I can normal summon my Blackwing- Elfen of the pitch black without any release, and to add insult to injury, I can switch the battle positions of one monster you control, so now I switch Junk Warrior to defense mode." Crow explained, with a sinister look on his face, as he watched Junk Warrior kneel on its knees, and turn ocean-blue.

(_Oh no! he's going to wipe out my Junk Warrior…_) Daimon looked, fearfully, at his Junk Warrior, as he began to realize what was about to take place.

As Crow quickly jammed a card in the Magic/Trap slot of his Duel-Disk, he announced "I equip my Magic card, Fairy Meteor Crush To my Blackwing- Elfen of the pitch black!"

(This is real bad, if Daimon doesn't do something quick, he may lose the duel!...) Yusei thought, as he clinged to the edge of his seat, with his heart racing.

Crow immediately commanded his monster to attack Daimon's Junk Warrior, Crow's exact words where "Go Blackwing- Elfen of the pitch black! Attack! Pitch Black Fang" and with it's masters command, Blackwing- Elfen of the pitch black soared towards Junk Warrior, and bit him right on the neck.

Daimon covered his face with his Duel-Disk, as he watched Junk Warrior shatter into dust.

**(Daimon: 600/Crow: 1700)**

"I'm not done yet, Blackwing- Foehn the steel chain attack! Blackwing Assult!" Crow's Blackwing- Foehn the steel chain went flying straight into the torso of Damion causing him to fall down, and slide a few feet. "And now, my turn's down."

**(Daimon: 100/ Crow: 1700)**

(_In just one move, Crow almost wiped out that new guy's life points, he just might be the one to defeat Jack, and become the new Kaiser!)_ Izumi deeply thought, as she stared at Daimon, who still didn't get up from the last attack.

Several moments later, Daimon struggled to get back to his feet, as he succeeds on standing up straight; he felt a burning sensation on his right arm.

(This feeling it's happening again!) Daimon thought, as he rolled up his Osiris red sleeve, he noticed a crimson colored head of a dragon, glowing on his right arm.

---American Academia—

The sun shined on the American seas, causing a beautiful reflection of the sun off of the water.

(_Something's going on at the Academia..._) Thought a boy, wearing a white Obilisk blue uniform, the boy had violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. It seemed he had hair extension in the front which where wrapped in violet bands. He also wore a belt buckle and earrings with the shape of the letter A on them.

The spiked blonde hair boy stared at his right arm, which now had crimson colored pair of dragon wings on it. He raised his head, and looked across the endless looking sea.

------

Izumi, Yusei, and Ruka arms also began to glow with these crimson red symbols. On Izumi's arm there was a glowing red mark of a front dragon claw, Yusei's arm contained a red glowing tail dragon mark on his arm, and lastly Ruka had a glowing mark of a back dragon claw on her right arm.

Back down on the Dueling field, Daimon began to experience a weird feeling. Everything seemed to move in slow motion in Daimon's mind, he watched as Crow slowly laughed, and the Obilisk blue students behind him cheering. Daimon could hear nothing that was going on, but he soon heard this weird, yet familiar sound.

Daimon began hearing a loud; Heart beating sound, which he knew for sure wasn't his. As he reached to draw a card from his deck, the beating heart sound grew louder, and louder, the closer his hand got to the card on the top of his deck.

As Daimon slowly drew the card from his deck, the heart beating noise instantly went away, causing everything to return to normal, and his eyes lit up with surprise.

_**Just what card did Daimon Draw? Will it be enough to beat crow, or will it just be a dead draw? Find out next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh R!: The Soul of a Duelist, Duel 04: Duel conclusion! Stardust Dragon raises!**_

**OCG's this chapter:**

**Normal Magic Card/Synchro's Will- **Remove from play one Synchro Monster in your graveyard and draw cards from your deck until your hand count is six.

**Normal Trap/Scrap Fist: **The controller of one face up Junk Warrior can lower their life points by any amount in order to increase the attack of the face up Junk Warrior.

**Normal Magic Car/ Forceful** **Retreat: **By giving up 1000 life points you can return any number of set cards on your opponents side of the field.

**Well that's all for this chapter folks! Hope you enjoyed and will continue to follow my story if you choose to. **


	4. Duel Conclusion! Stardust Dragon raises!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Back with the fourth installment of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Revolution): The Soul of a Duelist! Sorry I keep changing the name but this is the final name change. As usual I hope you enjoy, and hope you will continue to read and maybe give your feedback. Without further ado I give you the fourth chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor 5Ds.**

**I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors in this story in this story in advance**

**Duel 04: Duel Conclusion! Stardust Dragon raises!**

**(Daimon: 100/ Crow: 1700)**

(_In just one move, Crow almost wiped out that new guy's life points, he just might be the one to defeat Jack, and become the new Kaiser!)_ Izumi deeply thought, as she stared at Daimon, who still didn't get up from the last attack.

Several moments later, Daimon struggled to get back to his feet, as he succeeds on standing up straight; he felt a burning sensation on his right arm.

(This feeling it's happening again!) Daimon thought, as he rolled up his Osiris red sleeve, he noticed a crimson colored head of a dragon, glowing on his right arm.

---American Academia—

The sun shined on the American seas, causing a beautiful reflection of the sun off of the water.

(Something's going on at the Academia) Thought a boy, wearing a white Obelisk blue uniform, the boy had violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. It seemed he had hair extension in the front which where wrapped in violet bands. He also wore a belt buckle and earrings with the shape of the letter A on them.

The spiked blonde hair boy stared at his right arm, which now had crimson colored pair of dragon wings on it. He raised his head, and looked across the endless looking sea.

------

Izumi, Yusei, and Ruka arms also began to glow with these crimson red symbols. On Izumi's arm there was a glowing red mark of a front dragon claw, Yusei's arm contained a red glowing tail dragon mark on his arm, and lastly Ruka had a glowing mark of a back dragon claw on her right arm.

Back down on the Dueling field, Daimon began to experience a weird feeling. Everything seemed to move in slow motion in Daimon's mind, he watched as Crow slowly laughed, and the Obilisk blue students behind him cheering. Daimon could hear nothing that was going on, but he soon heard this weird, yet familiar sound.

Daimon began hearing a loud; Heart beating sound, which he knew for sure wasn't his. As he reached to draw a card from his deck, the beating heart sound grew louder, and louder, the closer his hand got to the card on the top of his deck.

As Daimon slowly drew the card from his deck, the heart beating noise instantly went away, causing everything to return to normal, and his eyes lit up with surprise.

(_I...I can't believe I drew it...)_ Was all Daimon could think, as his eyes widened, and his heart stop for a split second.

As Yusei, Rucka, and Izumi looked on, they couldn't believe that Daimon's arm was glowing just like there's.

(What in the world is going on here...?) Susie thought, as she shielded his crimson glowing mark away from the students sitting near him.

"From that look on your face, it looks like it's over dropout boy!" Crow laughed, as he watched Daimon's emotionless expression on his face.

"You're right Crow it is over, because now I activate my Magic card, Stardust Halo!" Daimon shouted, as he jammed his card in his Duel-Disk, and it instantly shimmered in front of him. As Daimon briefly watched Crow's sudden change in his facial expression, he began to explain the effect of his card, "My Stardust Halo allows me to remove any amount of monsters in my graveyard whose total level equal eight, in order to special summon my Stardust Dragon, ignoring the summoning conditions."

Daimon removed his Junk Warrior and Junk Synchron from his discard slot of his Duel-Disk, before yelling out, "Now Stardust dragon (Level 8/2500/2000), show your self!" and with that command, a beam of light struck the field blinding the entire audience momentarily.

As the beam of light dimmed down Daimon's dragon appeared with a loud screeching roar, sparkling with star dust. Crow watched, horrified, noticing that he got caught up in the moment and forgot to set a card face down. Realizing that defeat was soon to come, Crow began panicking, and his breathe got shorter each passing second.

(_This is not possible! how could this Osiris kid come from now where and defeat Crow_) The jet black haired, Ra yellow boy questioned, as he still stood up, shocked at the events taking place.

"Now this is game, Stardust Dragon (Level 8/2500/2000) attacks Crow's Blackwing- Foehn the steel chain (Level 2/500/800), Go, Shooting Sonic!" Daimon yelled, as he watched Stardust Dragon soar in the sky, jerk his head back, then fourth letting out a stream of wind, that sliced Crows monster in half, causing Crows life points to deplete to 0.

**(Daimon: 100/Crow: 0)**

Overwhelmed with joy, Daimon laughed, rubbed the back of his head, and said, "I guess that's game"

The arena was silent; nobody could believe what happened, there second best duelist lost to an Osiris red student. Crow stood in the same place he stood, shacking, unable to believe what just happen.

Climbing back onto the Dueling Field, Rua ran up to Daimon, jumped on Daimon's back and began cheering, "You did it, Daimon-Sama." The Osiris red student began to go into a frenzy, excited that one of there own has taking down an Obelisk blue.

(_That…that was the weirdest thing ever…._) Izumi thought, as she still held tightly on her right arm, in the exact spot the glowing red claw appeared.

(_I...I…_) was all Crow could think, as he gasped for air, looking for an explanation to what just happened.

Seeing that Crow looked like he had seen a ghost, Daimon made his way towards Crow to congratulate him on a good duel. As Daimon extended his hand to give Crow a hand shake, he felt a powerful right hand to his left cheek.

As Daimon hit the floor he yelled out in anger, "What the hell is your problem" Daimon asked, filled with anger, as he sat up on the floor, rubbing his injured cheek.

Crow did not replay however; he walked out of the Dueling Gymnasium, with his head buried in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked, as he helped his Daimon off the ground.

Daimon replied "Yeah I'm cool, but what's his problem, I was only trying to congratulate him on a good duel."

"Don't worry about him; Crow's been a jerk since he got here" Said Izumi, as she tried to cheer Daimon up. "By the way my name is Hiroaki Izumi, and I must say that was a pretty impressive turn around" Izumi extended her hand towards Daimon, looking for a hand shake in return.

"Thanks! My name is Hideo Daimon" Daimon speedily replied, as he shook hands with Izumi.

"Well you sure got back to normal, Daimon-Sama" Rua laughed, as he watched Daimon's face turn slightly pink, when he gave Izumi a hand shake.

---Somewhere over the sea's—

"Finally, we get a chance to study dueling in the southern sea's" Mentioned a boy with his hands behind his head, as he laid back in the seats of the jet they where riding on. His jet black hair was clipped into a ponytail, with red highlights. He wore silver, above the waist length, jacket with yellow outlines, a white long-sleeved shirts and black jeans. His skin was slightly tanned, just as the pharaoh Atem was.

"Playing with that Cyber-style deck o yours, you might get beat by a low ranking duelist" Joked a boy with Dark Green spiky hair, and hazel eye. He wore a red vest with a long-sleeved black shirt.

"Jack sweetheart, can you stop these two knuckle heads before they start fighting" Pleaded a Blonde haired girl, as she rubbed up against the spiky blond haired Obelisk boy, causing him to give the young female a cold look. The girl's hair was elaborately arranged in a flowing ponytail behind her. She wore a yellow leather vest and mini skirt, with a black tube top showing a lot of her cleavage.

"Don't worry, I'm not even going to bother with this asshole today" Stated The tanned boy, as he laid further back in his chair, still not opening his eye's.

(I need to find out what happened back at the Academia) Jack quietly thought, as he looked out the window, as the jet passed through the clouds.

------

"Man Yugi was like the best to ever live!" Daimon yelled, as he sat glued to the big screen T.V. stuffing his face with popcorn, as he watched Kaiba Corps Grand Championship DVD in his dorm.

Rua also stuffed his face with popcorn, as his face was nose deep into the television. Yusei sat shaking his head in disparagement.

A sudden knock on the door was heard by the three Osiris red roommates, as Yusei opened the door there was a familiar face standing there. It appeared that Izumi came by for a visit, as she walked in without really being invited in.

"I know you guy's don't know me to well, but I was wandering if you guy's would come hang out with me and my friends." Izumi asked nervously, as she slightly began to blush.

"Hey sure let me just grab my Duel-Disk, just incase someone wants to duel" Daimon replied as he attached his Duel-Disk to his left arm.

"I guess I'll go too, anything is better then watching these guys's stuff there faces all day" Yusei added on, as he too grabbed his Duel-Disk.

-----

(_How could this kid defeat someone like Crow..?_) The black haired Ra yellow boy thought, as he looked up information on Daimon. The boy's computer screen was field with Daimon's duel information; it displayed Daimon's drawing success, ace card, and common strategy.

(If I beat this kid, that would make me better then Crow…) The Ra yellow student thought mischievously, as he picked up his deck, and placed it in his duel box. Soon after the jet black haired boy grabbed his Duel-Disk, and made his way out of his room.

-----

"I would have to say that was a lucky draw, wouldn't you say Daimon?" Izumi asked in a joking manner, as she stared at the back of Daimon's head.

"Well maybe, but I'm just excited I one that duel, it was so heart pumping" Replied Daimon, as he placed his hands on the back of his head as he looked up at the sky.

As the gang walked for several moments around the island, they soon came to an unexpected stop.

"So if it isn't Hideo Daimon, How do you do?" Sarcastically asked the Black haired Ra yellow student, as he jammed his deck in his Duel-Disk, causing the Duel-Disk to automatically shuffle his deck and activate.

"Man I love this school, it's nothing but none stop dueling" Daimon stated, as he activated his Duel-Disk in the same manner as the Ra yellow boy in front of him.

"I Kazuo Ichiro will be the one to take out Hideo Daimon!" Ichiro yelled, as he placed his hands high in the sky.

"Too bad you're not going to be able to take on Daimon, because now you have to duel me" Yusei announced, as he activated his Duel-Disk and stepped in front of Daimon. "Don't worry Daimon I'll take care of this, besides I want a shot at your new found title." Yusei Said, as he took his dueling stance.

"Fine, this is more then I bargained for, but if I thrash you and Daimon on the same day I'd be one step closer to the Kaiser title" Ichiro screamed , as he had a quick hallucination of him in a Obelisk blue uniform, with all of the Obelisk blue girl's surrounding him.

"Well go for it Yusei" Daimon stuck out his thumb in agreement of Yusei's decision.

After a small number of seconds flew by, both Duelist yelled out, "DUEL!" and the match began.

**(Yusei: 4000/Ichiro: 4000)**

"My turn, I draw" and with that, Yusei drew his sixth card from his deck. "Now I summon Fortress Warrior (Earth/Warrior/2/600/1200) in defense mode." Yusei slapped his monster card on his Duel-Disk and watched it appear. A blue portal appeared, and jumping from out of the portal was a four armed rock warrior, welding a helicopter landing pad as a shield.

"I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn" instantly a brown-backed card shimmered on the field in front of Yusei's feet.

"My move, I draw" Ichiro Stated, as he swiftly drew his sixth card from his deck. As Ichiro took a quick glance at the card he drew he sinisterly thought, (_I'm going to give this kid a flame he has never felt before….)_

_**What are Ichiro's plans's for Yusei? Can Yusei take on whatever Ichiro dishes out? Find out next chapter Duel 05: Burning Flame! The Kaiser returns!**_

**OCG's this chapter**

**Normal Magic: Stardust Halo: **By removing from play monsters in your graveyard, which total level equals eight, you can special summon one Stardust Dragon regardless of summoning conditions.

_**Well that does it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read future up dates, so until next time later!**_


	5. Burning Flame! The Kaiser returns

**A/N: hey Ladies and Gentlemen, Back with the fifth installment of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Soul of a Duelist! As always I hope you enjoy, and will continue to read future chapters, so without further ado, I give you the fifth chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE YU-GI-OH FRANCHISE, IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FICS.**

**I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter.**

**Duel 05: Burning Flame! The Kaiser returns.**

"So if it isn't Hideo Daimon, How do you do?" Sarcastically asked the Black haired Ra yellow student, as he jammed his deck in his Duel-Disk, causing the Duel-Disk to automatically shuffle his deck and activate.

"Man I love this school, it's nothing but none stop dueling" Daimon stated, as he activated his Duel-Disk in the same manner as the Ra yellow boy in front of him.

"I Kazuo Ichiro will be the one to take out Hideo Daimon!" Ichiro yelled, as he placed his hands high in the sky.

"Too bad you're not going to be able to take on Daimon, because now you have to duel me" Yusei announced, as he activated his Duel-Disk and stepped in front of Daimon. "Don't worry Daimon I'll take care of this, besides I want a shot at your new found title." Yusei Said, as he took his dueling stance.

"Fine, this is more then I bargained for, but if I thrash you and Daimon on the same day I'd be one step closer to the Kaiser title" Ichiro screamed , as he had a quick hallucination of himself in a Obelisk blue uniform, with all of the Obelisk blue girl's surrounding him.

"Well go for it Yusei" Daimon stuck out his thumb in agreement of Yusei's decision.

After a small number of seconds flew by, both Duelist yelled out, "DUEL!" and the match began.

**(Yusei: 4000/Ichiro: 4000)**

"My turn, I draw" and with that, Yusei drew his sixth card from his deck. "Now I summon Fortress Warrior (Earth/Warrior/2/600/1200) in defense mode." Yusei slapped his monster card on his Duel-Disk and watched it appear. A blue portal appeared, and jumping from out of the portal was a four armed rock warrior, welding a helicopter landing pad as a shield.

"I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn" instantly a brown-backed card shimmered on the field in front of Yusei's feet.

"My move, I draw" Ichiro Stated, as he swiftly drew his sixth card from his deck. As Ichiro took a quick glance at the card he drew he sinisterly thought, (_I'm going to give this kid a flame he has never felt before….)_

"Now I summon Solar Flare Dragon (Level 4/15001000) in attack mode." Ichiro said, as he slapped his card on his Duel-Disk and watched his monster appear before him. Rising from the flames before Ichiro, was a dragon covered in flaming, molten rocks.

"Now I'm going to activate my Magic card, Meteor of Destruction." Stated Ichiro, as he jammed his card in the appropriate slot of His Duel-Disk, and watched his card shimmer before his eyes. "You see my Meteor of Destruction allows me to deal 1000 of damage to your life points." Ichiro explained, as a giant ball of fire sprung from his card, and smacked Yusei right in his face causing his life points to slightly decrease.

**(Yusei: 3000/ Ichiro: 4000)**

(_So he's running a fire deck huh? Well it's nothing I can't handle.._.) Thought Yusei, as a menacing grin appeared on his face, as he rubbed his left cheek.

As Ichiro slipped two brown back cards in his Duel-Disk he announced "I'll set two card's face down and past the turn to you, oh and did I forget to mention that due to my Solar Flare Dragon effect you lose 500 life points each time I end my turn." Yusei's life points yet again took a minor toll.

**(Yusei: 2500/ Ichiro: 4000)**

Yusei proceeded with his turn as he stated, "my turn, I draw!" and with those words, Yusei placed a card in his hand, and took several moments to examine each card he was holding.

(_Damn! I got to get rid of this guy quick, or he'll just burn through my life points.._.) Yusei now began to panic a little, as he stared at Ichiro's flaming dragon.

"Alright, now I discard one monster card from my hand in order to special summon, Quick Synchron (Machine/Tuner/Level 5/700/1400) in attack mode." Yelled Yusei, as he placed his monster card on the appropriate section of his Duel-Disk, and watched a blue vortex appear before him. Jumping from out of the blue vortex, was a small, machine looking monster wearing a cowboy's outfit, wielding a small gun.

"Hey, that's a monster from the Synchron series; I didn't know they had that card." Daimon said, with his mind puzzled from the monster that just appeared on the field.

"Now I activate my Quick Synchron special ability, see my Quick Synchron can have his name treated as any Synchron tuner monster, so now I'll have it's name treated as Junk Synchron, and now I Tune my level 5 Quick Synchron with my Level 2 Fortress Warrior." Yusei Screamed, as he watched his monster's jump into a green vortex.

"_The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer (Level 7/2300/2000"_

Yusei chanted, as a white ray of light engulfed the field blinding Daimon and company. As the light dimmed down, the gang noticed a monster covered in orange armor wielding a blue bow in his hands.

"What! No way there's another card that uses Junk Synchron as a tuner besides Junk Warrior?" Daimon asked, particular to no one, as his eyes widened with surprise.

"Now I activate…." Was all Yusei could say before being cut off by a loud voice ringing through the entire island.

"_This is the Principle speaking, all students please report to the auditorium immediately" _Was all every student all over the island could hear, as they immediately dropped everything they where doing and headed straight towards the auditorium inside the Academia.

"Damn looks like we won't be finishing this duel." Ichiro furiously stated, as he placed his deck in his deck box, and walked off heading towards the Academia.

"This sucks, I wanted to see that Junk Archer in action" Daemon pouted, as he too made his way towards the Academia along with the others.

**A/N: (Laughs evilly) didn't want to give up Ichiro's and Yusei's duel that early.**

-------

The auditorium seats where full with Osiris red, Obelisk blue, and Ra yellow students talking amongst themselves, wondering why everyone was called here. After moments of waiting, the students noticed two men walking in. one of those two men where assistant principal Jegar and the other man was a tall man with blonde hair sectioned into two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail. He wore a standard obelisk blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled oink collar, shoulders, upper chest and sleeves.

The blonde haired man took center stage, as he began to make his announcement, "Welcome all students, today we have a special surprise in store for you today" the tall blonde haired man announced, as he spoke into the microphone gaining every one undivided attention.

"Man I can't get over how weird principal Cronos look's" Daimon joked, as he broke into a loud laughter, causing all the students to send death glare's towards him.

"Now please everyone give a round of applause for Duel Academia's own, Jack Atlus!" Cronos screamed, causing the students to do the same, as they watched Jack enter the arena followed by three other people.

"Jack, Jack!" the students screamed, as Jack made his way to the stage where principal Cronos stood.

"Hey who are those guy's following Jack; I never seen them before" Daimon asked, as he turned to Izumi looking for an answer.

"Well those are the top students from the American Duel Academia, rumors say those three have never been defeated" Out of no where, Ichiro's head appeared beside Daimon, as he answered Daimon's question, causing Daimon to be startled, making him fall from out of his seat.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Daimon still startled asked, as he slowly made his way back to his seat.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier towards you guy's" Ichiro replied, giving a child like smile to the gang causing a single line of sweat to drop down there face.

"To all students in every classification, both I and Jack have come up with an idea for the students of Duel Academia. Since you all know it's almost that time for graduation for all third year students, and Jack still doesn't have any one to take him on in his upcoming graduation duel. So we have decided to host a tournament for all students to join in the hopes of getting a shot to duel the Kaiser for his graduation match." Cronos explained, catching the ears of every single student in the arena.

"These are the rules for this tournament, to qualify for the finals of this tournament; you have to win at least 10 duels without receiving a lost by any opponent. These duels in the preliminary round can take place any where around the island, because once you have achieved 10 wins our system will automatically let us know and you'll be a step closer to dueling Jack for his graduation." Cronos enlightened the students, as they sat on the edge of there seats, excited from the news they just heard.

Still having more rules to explain Cronos announced, "Also we have been giving the golden opportunity for the top students from the American branch of Duel Academia to study with us for one full year. Seeing that these students are now apart of this Duel Academia, these students are also apart of this tournament if any one could defeat them they will automatically have a spot in the finals." This news caused the crowd to go wild as everyone placed there Duel-Disk on there arms, waiting to get there hands on the American students.

"I can tell you're all ecstatic about the news, so without any further ado, I declare this moment as the first moment of this tournament!" Principal Cronos yelled, and with those words the tournament officially was under way.

(_This is sweet, if I win this thing I can play Jack in his graduation duel…_) Daimon thought; making a fist, as his body was full with excitement.

-------

(_This sucks major balls, I only got three wins so far, because everyone's so scared to duel me ever since I beat Crow no one's been willing to duel me. Man if I would've known beating Crow would have made everyone afraid to duel me I would've just quit the duel…_) Daimon sadly thought, as he walked through the forest with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

------

"You two know your objective don't you?" A mysterious man asked, wearing a black hood, sitting in a throne like chair staring at the man and woman who kneeled before him.

"Yes lord Rudger, we know our mission" The red vest wearing boy replied, as he lifted his head reveling his pitch black eye socket, with his purple pupils.

"My lord what will we do about Joseph from the Momentum Investigation group?" The blonde haired girl questioned, as she to reveled her mysterious looking eyes.

"Don't worry about him, in due time he will be dealt with, in the mean time equip this boy with a worthy deck to help revel the signers." The mysterious man pointed to a door, and walking from out of the door was Ichiro, whose eyes now looked lifeless and dull.

-----

(_Daimon, you better make it to the finals so I could get my revenge…_) Crow thought to himself, as he stood on the edge of a cliff with his arms crossed.

_**Who will make it to the finals? Who are these mysterious people who have appeared on the island? Find out Next chapter Duel 06: The Finals Begin! So until next chapter, enjoy, and continue to follow this story.**_


End file.
